vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Visser Three
Summary Upon gaining the body of the Andalite general Alloran-Semitur-Corrass, Yeerk Esplin 9466 catapulted up the ranks to become Visser Three. Third-ranked in the Yeerk forces, he was placed in charge of the invasion of the planet Earth, but found himself stymied by the Animorphs. He became their most consistent adversary, battling them regularly for three years. Due to being the only Yeerk to possess a body with morphing capability, he was unquestionably the most powerful Yeerk of his time. This led to him becoming increasingly psychotic, to the point of devouring and executing his troops at a whim. Towards the end of his career, he was promoted to the rank of Visser One, but when the war ended, he was captured and imprisoned. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-B | Varies from 10-B to 9-A Name: '''Esplin 9466, Sub-Visser Seven, Visser Three, Visser One, Alloran-Semitur-Corrass (His andalite host) '''Origin: Animorphs Gender: Yeerks are genderless, but Visser Three is typically refered to as male Age: At least thirty Classification: Yeerk in Andalite body Powers and Abilities: Biological Mind Control and Mind Reading (Yeerks can take complete control of a creature by wrapping it's body around the brain) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Telepathic communication, Can "acquire" the DNA of any living creature he can physically touch, limited Empathic Manipulation (The acquiring process causes some creatures to enter a temporary, calm trance like state), Shapeshifting (Can morph into any animal he has acquired), Power Mimicry, Limited Size Manipulation (Capable of morphing into much smaller and much larger creatures), Limited Matter Manipulation (When morphing smaller creatures extra mass is pushed into "Z-space". The opposite is true of morphing larger creatures), Regeneration (Low-Mid) while morphing (The morphing process uses DNA to construct the new form so injuries that don't kill quickly enough will be repaired), 360-degree vision, tail carries deadly scythe blade | Limited Shapeshifting (while morphed Visser Three can only return to his original body), Depending on what morph he is in he also has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Small Size (Type 0), Large Size (Types 0 and 1), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid at least), Telepathic communication, Fire Manipulation, firing projectiles, Camouflage, Acid Manipulation, breathing in water Attack Potency: Below Average level (Yeerks are the shape and size of slugs) | Wall level (Should be comparable to Ax, who effortlessly decapitated a crocodile with his tail) | Varies from Human level (His weakest morph is his human disguise) to Small Building level at his strongest (His largest morphs dwarf elephants and destroy the environment around them, with the Mardrut being the size of a whale) Speed: Below Human Average | Superhuman (Slower than a cheetah) with Subsonic ''' combat speed and reactions (Should be comparable to Ax, whose tail moved faster than the eye could follow) | Varies from '''Normal Human to Subsonic depending on which morph he is in (slower than the Garatron which can run faster then the human eye can track) Lifting Strength: Below Average | Below Average '''(Andalites are described as having weaker arms than humans) | Varies from '''Regular Human to possibly Class 5 in his largest morphs Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class (Effortlessly decapitates humans with a single strike) | Varies from Human Class to Small Building Class depending on the morph taken. Durability: Below Human level | Human level (Andalites are described as physically weaker the humans, but Alloran is larger then other Andalites) | Varies from Human level to Small Building level (The Mardrut withstood ramming blows from multiple large whales, many of his other morphs are essentially impervious to assault by the Animorphs, which include an elephant) Stamina: High (Visser Three is the leader of the invasion of Earth) Range: Well below average human reach | Extended melee range | Extended melee range in large or tentacled morphs, Tens of meters with the projectiles fired by morphs such as the Dule Fansa or Javelin Fish. Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Gifted early on, a decent low-level commander among the Yeerk forces prior to gaining his host. However, upon taking over Alloran, he became drunk with power, and his actual tactics and behavior devolved to the point that the Animorphs have actively attempted to keep him in power for fear of a more competent person taking over. Weaknesses: Like all morph capable character Visser Three has a couple of factors working against him, *First is the time limit. If he stays in morph for more then two hours then he will be unable to return to his natural form or morph at all as well as acquire any new morphs. *Second, while morphed the instincts for whatever animal he currently is rise up and try to take control and can sometimes succeed causing the Visser to begin behaving exactly like whatever animal he has morphed. *Thirdly, morphing takes several seconds and can leave Visser Three defenseless as limbs grow and shrink seemingly at random, though considering the Visser tends to morph much larger creatures this usually isn't much of an issue. Visser Three is bloodthirsty, narcissistic, arrogant, and a massive show-off, and prefers spectacular shock-and-awe attacks that showcase the large collection of creatures he has acquired to ones that might quickly resolve a battle. As a Yeerk, he subsists on Kandrona rays, and must leave his host and find a Yeerk pool at least every three days or die of starvation. Notable Morphs: *he creature with a thing for 8 - A massive creature with eight legs, eight arms and eight heads that can launch fire balls from it's mouths. It's also the only morph Visser Three has used more then once and devastated the Animorphs both times it was used. *Vanarx - Aka Yeerkbane, the Vanarx is long purple tube-like creature that has a round mouth full of teeth that is the natural predator of Yeerks. It can suck a Yeerk right out of a host head without harming the host, so it's used to execute Yeerks that anger Visser Three. *Antarean Bogg - The morph used to devour Elfangor in the beginning of the series. Jake describes it as a monstrous alien creature with two legs that are as big and as round as redwood trees, a huge bloated head with a wide, monstrous mouth filled with teeth as long as a human arm, and thick tentacles for arms. *Human - The Visser's human disguise. Only ever used when he needs to appear in public. Notably, this is his weakest displayed morph. For a full list of Visser Three's morphs, go here. Key: Yeerk Body | Andalite Form | Morphed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chantal Dubois (Dreamworks) Dubois' profile (Speed Equalized, Visser Three begins fight in 9-B but is allowed to morph) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animorphs Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10 Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Matter Users Category:TV Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Acid Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gastropods